Folded paper board (cardboard) packages (boxes, containers) are widely used to organize and ship a variety of contents. Many such contents are at risk for tampering or theft. In such scenarios, the paper board package is opened by an unauthorized person, giving unauthorized access to the contents of the package. The contents may be stolen and replaced with inactive versions of the contents, part or all of the units may simply be removed from the package (stolen), or the contents may be contaminated by the addition of toxic substances to the contents. The unauthorized person might then reseal the package, allowing it to continue in the distribution chain, disseminating its altered contents.
It is widely acknowledged that it would be useful to have a means of detecting unauthorized access to the contents of cardboard packages to protect against theft and alteration of the contents thereof. Although there are many areas in which such a device might prove useful, there has recently been expressed particular concern by the FDA about the possibility of tampering with pharmaceuticals, pharmaceutical components, and food products.